


Nada del mundo real

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, algo apagadas. Una sola tonalidad. Necesitaba saber que hacía en ese lugar, <i>qué</i> era ese lugar. Todo en ese cuarto era blanco.</p><p>—Soy tu doctor, Ikki. ¿Me recuerdas?</p><p>Hundió el rostro en las hebras doradas sintiendo el aroma a cítrico, era tan real. Un sueño no era así, no lo era. Tomó entre las manos el delicado rostro de ella y acarició sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Al demonio si era un sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada del mundo real

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, algo apagadas. Pisadas, demasiado cerca. Sintió un olor que le supo familiar aunque no pudo distinguirlo.

Oscuridad. 

Enfocó la vista nublada en cuanto pudo hacerlo y lo único que vio fue... _blanco_.

Una sola tonalidad.

Se encontraba recostado en un lugar cómodo, supuso que en una colchoneta; volteó con rapidez cuando un timbre de voz desconocido retumbó en su cabeza, pero su propio movimiento brusco lo hizo tambalear, el mareo le estaba dando migraña.

—Tranquilo, Kido —dijo la misma voz, serena, pero grave.  
—¿Dónde estoy? —fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

La misma pregunta de siempre.

—Tienes visitas. ¿Quieres verla?  
—¿A... A quien? —por un momento creyó que hablaba de Saori. ¿Para qué verla? Necesitaba saber que hacía en ese lugar, _qué_ era ese lugar.  
—¿Ikki? —fue otra voz la que escuchó, más cálida y amorosa, pero a su vez tétrica por ser de alguien que él conoció en un pasado que se le hacía lejano.  
—Espere, señorita —pidió el hombre dirigiéndose a su paciente—; siéntate en la cama, ¿puedes?

En la marea de sensaciones extrañas, pudo ver de pie junto a la cama a un hombre vestido de blanco, de un blanco tan impecable como las paredes, como las sabanas, como su propia ropa. Todo en ese cuarto era blanco.

—Esté bien, es normal que no puedas —concedió—. Soy tu doctor, Ikki. ¿Me recuerdas?

El aludido negó, confuso, y prestó más atención a las facciones marcadas del hombre; la barba era tupida y encanecida, los ojos azules le recordaron con vaguedad la mirada de un viejo amigo. ¿Viejo amigo?

—Pues, es un progreso —terció—. No importa Ikki, no te esfuerces de más. —Intentó distraerlo del percance—Tienes visitas, hace tiempo que está esperando que despiertes. ¿Te encuentras de ánimo?  
—E-Esmeralda —fue lo único que pudo decir cuando vio a la joven que él recordaba un poco más madura, bajo el dintel de una puerta de material transparente.  
—Hola, Ikki —le sonrió, caminando hacia él.  
—Tú... tú... estás muerta —dijo sin medir el daño de sus palabras.

La joven bajó la vista dolida y fue el médico quien la consoló.

—Recuerde lo que le dije, jovencita…  
—Sí, Doctor.  
—Los dejaré solos. —Se alejó por una puerta que se abrió cuando el mecanismo de seguridad fue quitado.

En realidad nunca dejaban solas a las visitas con los pacientes, pero si bien los vigilaban mediante cámaras por su seguridad, les daban la privacidad necesaria.

La joven buscó acercarse a un horrorizado Ikki, aquello le parecía una broma macabra de algún dios insensible.

—Tú...  
—Tranquilo, amor —Esmeralda intentó en vano ocultar una lágrima.  
—Esto no es real.  
—Ikki —intentó armarse de coraje, buscó acercarse a la cama en donde su pareja se cobijaba de ella.  
—¿Tú no estabas muerta? —comenzaba a dudar porque aquello, aunque se decía que no era real, lo parecía.  
—No, Ikki —suspiró, siempre era igual.

Él tuvo la vaga impresión de que no era la primera vez que le preguntaba aquello, pudo vislumbrar el hartazgo en el tono de su voz.

—¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

Ikki solo asintió, aún confundido; cuando la muchacha se sentó a su lado para mirarlo de cerca, levantó una mano con el fin de tocarla, buscando asegurarse de que no era una ilusión.

—Esmeralda —susurró cuando los dedos se posaron sobre el brazo desnudo de ella.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tú... —sintió, con la mirada que le dedicó, que lo mejor sería dejar de insistir con lo mismo—. Te he extrañado.  
—Y yo... cómo no te das una idea —Le resultaba imposible ocultar las lágrimas, buscó el abrazo del hombre, su consuelo.

Él le correspondió, temblando de pies a cabeza, de pura emoción. Hundió el rostro en las hebras doradas sintiendo el aroma a cítrico, era tan real. Un sueño no era así, no lo era.

—¿Estoy soñando? —dicho pensamiento se le escapó.  
—A veces lo haces, Ikki. Otras veces, pocas veces —remarcó— estás con nosotros. —Le sonrió—Como ahora. —Aquello le había sonado muy desconcertante. ¿Qué significaba?—Te necesitamos, te extrañamos mucho —afirmó con ternura.

Era demasiado para él tenerla allí entre los brazos, luego de haberla llorado por tantos años. 

Lo necesitaba, necesitó probar de esos labios, robarle un beso que nunca había podido darle. Cuando lo hizo, sintió una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Le quemaba el pecho, limpiando viejas heridas.

Tomó entre las manos el delicado rostro de ella y acarició sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Al demonio si era un sueño. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.  
Poco a poco cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Y Shun?  
—Tu hermano... ya sabes cómo es —terció con decepción para luego recostar la cabeza en el pecho del hombre.  
—¿Dónde está? ¿Vendrá a verme? A este lugar... —Observó otra vez la habitación. Un aspecto tan desolador y desesperante.  
—No lo creo, Ikki —se incorporó para consolarlo—; ya sabes, Shun es un adolescente.  
—Pero vendrá —afirmó con seguridad. Su hermano nunca lo dejaría solo, es más, se lo imaginaba aguardando afuera.  
—No. No vendrá, no vino antes ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará?  
—Pero Shun no es así —negó, separándola un poco de su cuerpo, se sentía muy bien ese calor y esa cercanía, pero algo andaba mal.  
—Ikki... —intentó hacerle ver lo que era evidente se negaba—Shun es complicado, siempre lo fue.  
—Él es un buen chico, lo conozco, es mi hermano…  
—Nadie lo niega, tus padres lo adoran —alzó los hombros—; pero admitamos que Shun es difícil.  
—¿Padres?

Algo no cerraba allí, Esmeralda viva, Shun difícil, ¿padres?

—¿Qué sucede? —se extrañó Esmeralda, frunciendo apenas la frente.  
—¿Nuestros padres?  
—¿Qué hay con ellos?  
—Están muertos —dijo con obviedad. Estaban muertos desde que ellos dos eran unos niños.  
—Ikki, deja de matar a la gente —rogó, sobrepasada por la situación. Sin embargo el doctor le había hablado de ello así que se armó de paciencia—. Tranquilo, amor; más tarde vendrán, quieren verte ahora que despertaste.

Ikki recostó la cabeza en la almohada, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Dónde se hallaba? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Toda esa vida ajena, extraña y distante?

—Duerme un poco, estás cansado —le aconsejó—. Intenta dormir. Te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes. 

Fue lo último que dijo Esmeralda y como si aquello fuera una orden directa, él obedeció quedándose dormido.

Otra vez despertó alterado. Notaba un aroma extraño, las mismas ropas, las mismas paredes. ¿O eran otras?

No, el lugar era otro. Intentó incorporarse con rapidez, buscando con la vista a Esmeralda.

—Tranquilo —pidió alguien, al ver el comportamiento del paciente.  
—Usted... 

El Phoenix se quedó con las palabras atoradas a mitad de garganta, conocía a ese hombre, era el médico de la Fundación Grad, quien muchas veces los había atendido luego de cada batalla. Solía conocer a casi todos los médicos del lugar, pero ese era psiquiatra, ¿por qué lo estaba atendiendo un psiquiatra?

—Ikki, ¿cómo te sientes? —una voz femenina que no era la de su Esmeralda.  
—Saori —murmuró, sentándose en su cama—¿Qué?... No entiendo.  
—Vinimos todos a verte, bueno… Shun dijo que prefería venir mas tarde para estar a solas contigo, pero igual él estuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado mientras estuviste dormido.

No lo había notado, pero más atrás se encontraban sus compañeros de armas, en la mirada de los tres había una tristeza inmensa; en los rostros demacrados, una angustia desgarradora y contagiosa.

—Yo... Esmeralda ¿dónde está? —preguntó incrédulo, buscándola con la mirada.

Aquello no podía ser posible, hacia apenas unos segundos había sentido su calor, había escuchado su voz, había olido sus cabellos rubios.

—Muerta, Ikki –sentenció el Cisne tratando de contener la rudeza de sus palabras, pero no pudo—, desde hace años.  
—¡Hyoga! —le reprochó Seiya.  
—Ya... todos queremos verlo bien a Ikki, pero teniendo estos arrebatos no lo estamos ayudando en nada —dijo Shiryu con su habitual templanza—¿Verdad, doctor?  
—Así es —asintió el facultativo—. Ikki, hoy te haremos mas estudios.  
—Pero… no entiendo.  
—Tranquilos —solicitó la diosa Athena, lo mismo le tenían que explicar cada vez que despertaba –Lo haré yo. Ikki, Esmeralda está muerta ¿lo entiendes? Desde hace años, en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.  
—Yo eso lo sé... O sea, creía eso, pero les juro que... —¿Qué explicar? Ni el mismo Phoenix supo qué decir.  
—Durante los últimos dos años —continuó el doctor—has permanecido en un autismo extraño, que no se llama precisamente “autismo”, a decir verdad tu caso es único. Presentaste en un pasado lo mismos síntomas, nada más que con el tiempo se acentuaron.  
—¿Qué quiere decir?  
—Que el recuerdo de Esmeralda te está haciendo jugar una mala pasada —respondió el doctor con paciencia.  
—Yo...

“ _Será mejor que descanses_ ”; fue lo último que escucho decir antes de caer desmayado, pero fue extraño, porque dejó de oír voces, sin embargo podía sentir; un calor junto al cuerpo, una mano acariciándole la mejilla.

Esa mano se posó en su rostro, nunca había sentido un cariño semejante.

—¿E-Esmeralda?  
—Siempre ella —reprendió una voz femenina—; me voy a empezar a poner celosa.

Cuando Ikki abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una hermosa sonrisa que él recordaba con imprecisión.

—Hola, hijo —se escuchó otra voz, pero esta vez masculina.  
—¿Mamá? —balbuceó, sintiendo los ojos empañados de la emoción, había olvidado lo hermosa que era.  
—¿Cómo estás, hijo? —preguntó la señora, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del joven con toda la dulzura que solo una madre puede tenerle al hijo que ama.  
—Bien —mintió Ikki, tomando con cierto temor esa mano que lo mimaba.

Fue un momento mágico. Tener entre las manos la de su madre, algo avejentadas, apenas arrugadas, marcando el paso de los años, había sido único. Era su mano, sus caricias, tal como él las recordaba.

No pudo decir nada, ni preguntar, ni profesar inquietudes en semejante momento, temió lastimar a su madre espetando un “pero ustedes están muertos” como lo había hecho antes con Esmeralda.

—¿Shun? ¿Dónde está? —de nuevo esa pregunta que no podía evitar hacer.

Observó a su padre de pie junto a la puerta, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya no sé qué hacer con él.  
—Mitsumasa, no seas así —regañó la mujer—; ya sabes que para Shun no es fácil tener a su hermano aquí.  
—Mamá. ¿Shun está bien? —fue lo único que le quedó por decir, sin poder ni querer desprenderse la imagen de esa mujer.

Por tantos años había extrañado ese calor materno. Tenerla allí era un sueño hermoso, tal como la recordaba, con sus bucles desordenados del mismo color que sus ojos, de un azul irreal.

—Pues —intentó explicar con algo de incomodidad—… hace meses que no consume más, pero igual... —agregó, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—; sigue con el tratamiento —concluyó fingiendo una sonrisa para aplacar los ánimos.  
—Desde que tú no estás —continuó el señor Kido caminando hacia su hijo—, Shun no ha sido el mismo.  
—Papá —se le escapó, pudo ver en las orbes de su padre las lágrimas acumulándose, la imagen lo destruía.

Aunque nunca había sentido una simpatía hacia su padre, como la tenía hacia su madre, no pudo evitar sentir cariño hacia ese hombre. Un cariño natural, que nació sin esfuerzo y que, reconocía, siempre estuvo en su pecho.

—Prométeme, hijo —le pidió tomándole la mano y con voz quebrada—que saldrás de aquí, que vendrás con nosotros, que volveremos a estar los cuatro juntos.  
—Ya, Mitsumasa, déjalo descansar.  
—Mamá, papá, no se vayan —rogó abatido, entrecerrando sus ojos.  
—No, hijo, no nos iremos nunca. Estamos aquí, a tu lado —aseguró la señora Kido derramando las primeras lágrimas que fueron visibles y cuantiosas.  
—No entiendo.  
—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, mi vida?  
—Mamá no entiendo.  
—Dime qué —volvió a insistir sin borrar esa dulce mirada y la bondadosa sonrisa en los labios.  
—Yo quiero estar con ustedes, los he extrañado horrores, todos estos años...  
—Todos estos años tú estuviste luchando.  
—¿Luchando? —Ikki se incorporó en la cama, despertando de ese sopor de golpe—¿Entonces la Orden de Athena?... ¿Dónde están Saori, Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu?  
—Otra vez con eso —murmuró el señor Kido soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.  
—Mitsumasa, basta, por favor.  
—¿No entiendo? ¿Dónde están?  
—En tu imaginación, hijo —espetó el hombre con rudeza, pero en contradicción a la vez con cariño, pues buscaba en vano despertar a su hijo de ese letargo de una buena vez.  
—Por eso tienes que dejar de lado... —le costaba a la señora hablar de ello—Tienes que dejar de lado la fantasía, ¿sí?  
—Pero yo soy un Santo de Athena... Ikki... El Ave Phoenix —tartamudeó mirándose las manos como si en ellas pudiera encontrar respuestas.  
—No —contradijo con tacto para luego agregar—: o sí, pero solo en tu imaginación.  
—¿Están diciéndome que todo eso no existe? ¿Qué mi vida fue una mentira? ¿Qué la Orden?  
—Tranquilízate, Ikki, por favor —pidió la mujer con templanza.  
—Pero necesito saberlo.  
—No, no existen —respondió cerrando por unos segundos los ojos—. Solo están en tu imaginación, Ikki… hace años que estamos luchando para traerte de vuelta a la realidad, pero tú te rehúsas y prefieres quedarte en ese mundo fantástico en donde eres un guerrero —realizó una breve pausa para tomar un poco de aire—, pero hijo, por favor, realmente te necesitamos, te necesitamos de vuelta, con nosotros, en casa. Tu habitación está tal cual la dejaste —sonrió otra vez, pero su sonrisa poseía cierto tinte de aflicción.  
—Entonces... Athena no existe —recibió una negativa—¿Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya? ¿Los conocen?  
—Pues, Seiya es el mejor amigo de tu hermano —aclaró, elevando apenas las cejas—, de Hyoga y Shiryu nunca escuchamos hablar, solo... Bueno, tú los mencionas, son parte de ese mundo fantástico que te has creado.  
—Ya mujer, déjalo descansar un poco. Después me dices a mí que lo agobio.

Ikki no rechazó ese ofrecimiento porque en verdad necesitaba descansar. Sentía la mente arremolinada; se recostó de costado, sintiendo sobre la mejilla izquierda la característica dulzura de su madre, su calor, todo el amor que por años le había hecho tanta falta.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Toda su vida una mentira, la Orden de Athena, sus amigos, hasta inclusive el “Shun” que él conocía. ¿Nada era así en verdad?

¿Por qué todo era tan nebuloso? Cerró los ojos, sintiendo aún esa tenue caricia en el rostro, hasta que despertó sin saber si había dormido por minutos, horas o días.

—¿Mamá? —balbuceó tomando entre las manos aquella que lo mimaba con tanta dulzura.  
—Era hora.

Ikki abrió los ojos notando la sonrisa espontánea de su querido hermano menor y los ojos enrojecidos, indicadores de que había estado llorando.

—¡Shun!  
—¿Cómo te sientes?

El Phoenix observó a su alrededor, de nuevo se encontraba en las instalaciones de la fundación Grad.

¡Por Zeus! ¿Por qué todo era tan extraño?

—Bien —respondió luego de un prolongado silencio—. Me siento algo... confundido.  
—Es normal, supongo... Eso dice siempre el médico.  
—Quiero descansar —en realidad lo que quería hacer Ikki era detenerse a pensar un segundo.  
—¿Quieres... quieres que te deje solo? —Preguntó con cierto dolor, temiendo la posible afirmación.  
—No, quédate conmigo —respondió tomando la mano de su hermano menor, enredando los dedos con los suyos—. Quédate aquí, Shun. No me dejes…

Eso fue lo que hizo Andrómeda, se quedó junto a su hermano quien en apariencia se limitó a mirar la nada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin pestañear. Pasaron los minutos, ambos en silencio; uno denso, pesado y desesperante.

—Shun, ¿puedo ser sincero contigo?  
—Sí, claro —contestó sintiendo nuevas ganas de llorar.  
—¿Sabes? No sé... no puedo diferenciar el mundo real del ficticio.  
—Lo sabemos.  
—En ambos lugares tengo cosas que no quiero perder —explicó Ikki mirándolo con afecto—Y creo que ese es el problema. Será mejor tomar una decisión.  
—¿A qué... a qué te refieres?  
—Que debo decidirme por algo. Siento que estoy haciendo mucho daño.  
—¿Qué... qué harás? —la desesperación pudo notarse hasta en el tono de su voz.  
—Me iré, Shun.  
—¿Cómo que te irás? —intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo—¡¿Y yo?!  
—Lo tienes a Seiya.

Sonrió al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de su pequeño hermano; vaya que había crecido, era todo un hombre, hombre que había tomado sus propias decisiones.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-No sé. Simplemente me di cuenta. Y aunque es algo pesado, se que te quiere mucho y que te cuidará.

Shun, en respuesta, bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado por la confesión a medias; pero pasado unos segundos, volvió a insistir.

—¿Qué hay allá Ikki, para que quieras dejarme? ¿Para que quieras dejarnos a todos?  
—No te dejaré. O sea, sí... —reconoció con pena—Pero te tendré en el otro lado —lo miró, lucía un semblante apesadumbrado—¿Estoy siendo muy egoísta?  
—No nos dejes.  
—Ya no sé, Shun —murmuró, soltando de una bendita vez esas lágrimas que había tenido guardadas desde despertó—. Yo... Estoy muy confundido y... la verdad es que la necesito.  
—¿A quién? —preguntó Andrómeda en vano, porque supo la respuesta.  
—Es como una asignatura pendiente, algo que _debo_ hacer. Tú lo tienes a Seiya... —plasmó una sonrisa repleta de simpatía—, así que déjame a mí estar con Esmeralda. Déjame ser feliz con ella.

Eso fue lo último que Ikki dijo, con sumo pesar tuvo que verlo “partir”. Cuando el Phoenix despertó, no siendo más el Phoenix, se encontró en la salida de un hospital, con una muchacha hermosa. Vestía un solero blanco, estampado con flores amarillas, haciendo juego con el pelo. La tomó entre los brazos, ejerciendo presión en el agarre, como si quisiera evitar una posible partida. Otra vez. No soportaría perderla de nuevo.

Fue así que caminó junto a Esmeralda en dirección a su hogar; con su familia, sus padres y su hermano. Dejando el mundo real para huir a uno en donde lograra estar con ella. Nadie pudo contra el recuerdo de su amada. Fue la decisión de Ikki, y no les quedó más que aceptarla.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada ^^.


End file.
